His Letter
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Roy receives a letter one day from an unlikely source telling him of news he didn’t think he would ever hear. A call to Al, left his sad, worried and unsure of Ed. What will happen? yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic *NOW COMPLETE*
1. The letter

Roy sat in his living room by his fireplace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **His Letter

**Pair:** Roy/Ed

**Summary: **(kinda OOC)Roy receives a letter one day from an unlikely source telling him of news he didn't think he would ever hear. A call to Al, left his sad, worried and unsure of Ed. What will happen?

**Warning: **yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic

**CHAPTER 1**

By Kumiko

Roy sat in his living room by his fireplace. A warm fire burned in the hearth, warming up the room on the cold winter night that had fallen on Central. On the table beside his chair sat a stack of mail about five inches high. Sighing, he reached down and began to sort through the mail. Ignoring the junk mail, throwing the bills into a separate pile before coming upon an envelope with his name written on it in handwriting that looked like a child's. Chuckling, he first thought that Elysia had written him a letter but when he opened the envelope he saw that it was not Elysia who had written him but it was Ed.

'Ed, why are you writing to me?' He asked himself, settling back in his chair to read the badly written letter. 'Really, Ed, you would think that your handwriting would have gotten better with all the reports you write.'

_Roy,_

_How are you doing? I haven't written to you in awhile so I thought I would write. The mission is going very well so far. Al and I have found many clues on the whereabouts of our suspect. It wasn't hard for us to get the clues out of them. All he had to do was threaten them with alchemy and they spoke up._

Roy laughed. He knew the boys could get what they needed from the people. They were very convincing when they needed to be.

_But Roy…It's funny what you hear from people when they talk. It wasn't just clues about the suspect that we got out of them…Roy, I don't know how to tell you._

'Tell me what, Ed?' Roy thought as he continued to read.

_I heard from the girls here, Roy, that you've been here many times. You said you never went to this city before. Did you lie to me? Please tell me that you haven't. I don't know what to think, Roy…_

'What are you talking about?'

_If you don't want to see me anymore, Roy, I understand. I didn't want to be a burden on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy. I don't want to cause any more pain for you. I'm sorry, Roy. Please forgive me. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Go on and think of everyone else and be happy. I'm so sorry. Please, know that no matter what happens that I will always love you. I'll be gone from you forever._

_I love you._

_Edward_

'Ed?' Roy dropped the letter, letting in fall right into the fire. He stared into the fire as the letter burn; the last words visible before it was completely gone were _I love you_, causing a tear roll down his cheek. 'What did you do?' He asked himself as he ran to the phone. Quickly, he dialed the number for the hotel that he knew Ed and Al were staying at. 'Please, answer the phone, Ed.'

**Hello?**

"Ed?" Roy said into the receiver, clutching it so tight it could break. "Ed, is that you?"

**General, this is Al.**

'Al? Why does he sound so sad?' "Al, where's Ed?"

**General, he's gone.**

"What do you mean by that, Al? Where is Ed?"

**I don't know, General, I woke up and he was gone. There was a note though on his bed. **

"A note? What did it say?" His heart skipped a beat as he waited for Al's reply.

**All it says is that he's leaving and that he is sorry. What's going on, General? He was okay yesterday until some of the girls in town started talking to him. I wasn't with him at the time but he got real mad and left.**

"Thank you, Al, we'll find your brother," Roy said as he tried to keep his voice from cracking.

**Thank you, General, please find him.**

Roy hung up the phone and collapsed onto the ground, crying. 'What have I done?' For a few moments, he sat their crying, not knowing where Ed was killed him. He didn't know what Ed was talking about. He was never in that city before, he swore to it. Slowly, he stood on shaky legs and called Riza to tell her of the news and that he needed help. Before too long Roy sat on a train headed for the eastern most city. He needed to find Ed and he needed to see what was wrong with the young man.

'Please be okay, Ed,' he thought to himself, staring out the window of the train with Riza, Hughes and Havoc sitting in the same cabin with him. A single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

Ed stood on the edge of a mountain, staring up at the dark sky with tears flooding his eyes. It wasn't long ago that he was in love, that he was perfectly happy. He loved a man who loved him back, who had told him that he would never lie to him and never lay a hand on another. What had he done to deserve this man he loved to leave him and go to the women he said he would never go back to? Turning around he left the edge of the cliff to sit beneath a tree. It wouldn't be long before everyone knew he was gone and it wouldn't be long before they all came looking for him.

He didn't want to face any of them. The sight of the Full Metal Alchemist crying over a lover that had given up on him and found another isn't what he wanted them to see. A man who could stand to have his limbs ripped off and new ones put on with no screaming was now crying over a broken heart. What would a man with a broken heart do when everything he loved left him?

To be continued….

**A/N: well here it is, I haven't written in a while but this is what you get tell me what you think and I will continue to write more for you **


	2. Where are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby.

**Title: **His Letter

**Pair:** Roy/Ed

**Summary: **(kind of OOC)Roy receives a letter one day from an unlikely source telling him of news he didn't think he would ever hear. A call to Al left his sad, worried and unsure of Ed. What will happen?

And I forgot to clarify in the first chapter. Al has his body back. Just so you know!! And I don't know all of the rankings for the people, seeing how it's been a while since I have seen the show TT so sorry in advance. And I don't know about dates of things so I am just making those up as I go. enjoy!!

**Warning: **yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic

**CHAPTER 2**

By Kumiko

Darkness began to fall on the city just as Roy and his company arrived. Their mission: Find Edward Elric and bring him home. When they got off of the train, they were greeted by a very depressed Al. They all rushed over to where he sat, staring down at a small red book in his hands.

"General," Al said his voice cracking as he talked.

"Don't, Al, we'll talk when we get back to the hotel," Hawkeye said, placing a hand on the young alchemist's shoulder and leading him away.

The others glanced at each other before following her down through the train station and to the hotel. The walk seemed like it lasted forever, no one spoke a word to each other and the only noise heard was the slight crying coming from Alphonse. Hawkeye kept her arm around the young man's shoulder, trying to comfort him all she could. She knew of the relationship that the General and Fullmetal shared but she was unsure of whether he had bothered to share the fact with his brother. With their thoughts kept to themselves, they were led into the hotel and into the room Al and Ed were staying.

Havoc sat on the bed along with Hughes as Riza and Al sat on the other. Everyone was quiet as Roy sat on the chair by the desk in the small room. A single light lit the corner of the room where Roy sat. He was hesitant at first to open the small book, only staring at it in the silence.

"General," Havoc interrupted, watching Roy's movements. "Why would the boss suddenly disappear like this?"

Sighing, Roy looked up at him. He wasn't really sure how to answer that one. No one beside Riza and Hughes knew of the relationship between Roy and Ed and he wasn't sure that he wanted anyone else knowing about it before they found his young lover. His eyes were filled with fear and worry for the answer to come.

"I don't know, Havoc," was his reply before he looked back at the book in his hands. "I want you and Riza to continue the investigation where the boys left off. I need to have that man found for his crimes. Hughes and I will search for Fullmetal."

"General," Al began but Roy cut him off.

"Al, I need you to tell me exactly what happened the day before Ed disappeared." Roy placed the book on the desk, knowing full well what was held in the small red book. "It is imperative that I know."

At first Al didn't reply. Riza and Havoc had left to continue the investigation of the missing women of the city. It was now only him and the two other men. He was feeling nervous for some reason, not really sure how to start with the outcome of the day.

"The morning started fine, sir," Al began his story…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ed and Al left the small hotel to look for more clues. Having found none the day before, the decided it was the time to start asking questions of those still left in the town. They decided it would be much quicker if they split up the investigation and talked about it when they met for dinner that same day. Al stood on the north side of the street, while Ed stood on the south side. Both were chatting with some women about any strange occurrences that seemed to be happening lately in town. Everything seemed to be going well until he heard at yell coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ed stalking off toward the hotel.

Al watched his brother go before thanking the young woman he was talking to and following his brother. Not a word came from the older Elric when they entered the hotel room. Ed had become withdrawn, not replying to his brother's worried questions. All he did was flop down on his bed and cover his head with a blanket. The sudden closure from his brother left Al worried. He didn't want to sleep that night at all, afraid for his brother's wellbeing. What had caused his brother to be closed off like this?

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"When I woke up that night, I found his bed empty," he finished, turning to look at Roy. "Did I do something, General? Was it me who made him angry?"

Roy looked at Al, smiling slightly. "No, Al, I doubt you could ever do that to your brother." With that, he turned back to the desk and opened the small red book. 'Is this your diary, Ed?'

"Come on, Al, let's get you some sleep, okay?" Hughes suggested, laying the young man down and covering him up. "You don't want to be sick when we find your brother."

Al nodded and let him lay him down. He closed his eyes but wasn't sure how long it would be until he was asleep.

"Roy, what do you think Ed heard?" Hughes asked, moving to lean on the desk beside him. "It must have been pretty awful to cause this."

"It was about me, Hughes," he replied, slowly flipping the first couple of pages on the book. "I received a letter from Ed telling me that he heard from the girls in this town that I've been here before."

"And?"

"I told Ed that I've never been in this city before, I lied to him, Hughes," Roy said, looking up at his friend. "I sent him on this mission, hoping that he wouldn't find out of it. I didn't think that the girls would talk about this. Hughes, I haven't been here since the two of us were together but he thinks…" A tear slid down his cheek onto the pages of the book.

Hughes stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. He knew that Roy was a complete ladies man but he could never keep them very long. However, since him and Ed confessed to each other, he never saw Roy speak to another girl besides those under his command. He didn't want to assume the worst of his best friend but the constant trips he would take to other cities for business purposes were slightly suspicious when he would return a day late or so.

"We'll find him, Roy, and you can explain yourself to him," was the reply. "What would you like me to do?"

Roy sighed, not completely sure of himself. "I need you to look after Al for me."

"Of course." Hughes sat on the opposite bed and rested, watching both Al and Roy. He had known Roy many years now and he was still unsure of how his mind worked sometimes.

'Where are you, Ed? Please be safe.' Roy thought to himself as he began to read random passages in Ed's book.

_November 3:_

_You'll never guess what happened to me today? I finally did it; I had enough courage to tell him. Roy Mustang, General of the armies of Central, in all his glory is the man I love and the man who loves me. He told me today that we'd be together forever, that there were no secrets to be held from one another. I hope that's true. I love him so much._

Tears fell down Roy's cheeks as he continued to read. 'I'm so sorry, Ed. Please come back to me. Please.' He laid his head down on the desk and cried.

**A/N: there is chapter 2 for you. Hopefully I haven't made anyone cry yet. Although I think that might be my goal here for this story. I am trying to become a professional writer so I am perfecting each type of scene with these stories. Please tell me what you think honestly and don't be ashamed if this is touching your heart. **


	3. Please, dont do this

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby.

**Title: **His Letter

**Pair:** Roy/Ed

**Summary: **(kind of OOC)Roy receives a letter one day from an unlikely source telling him of news he didn't think he would ever hear. A call to Al left his sad, worried and unsure of Ed. What will happen?

THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING IT I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Warning: **yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic

**CHAPTER 3**

By Kumiko

Ed sat beneath the tree with his knees pressed up against his chest with his golden eyes filling up with tears at the sight of the picture in his hands. It was a picture that Hughes had taken at a holiday party nearly two years ago. In the picture Roy was standing in the background laughing and carrying on with Havoc and Breda while Ed sat in the front of the picture. Unbeknownst to him, Hughes had been watching him with the camera and found a moment when Ed had been staring at Roy to take his picture. It was true, back then he harbored a crush for his commanding officer but that was it, nothing more than that.

'It should have stayed that way,' he thought to himself as he tore the picture in two. One half held Ed and the other half was Roy. Ed watched as the slight wind blew the pictures onto the ground. The pictures fell onto the ground where Ed and Roy looked as if they were right beside each other. He kicked the pictures away before falling onto the cold ground, tears falling from his eyes.

"Why'd you do this to me," he asked himself, trying to shut everything out. "I love you so much!"

* * *

"ED! Wait!" Roy yelled as he suddenly awoke from a dream he was having. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed that he was alone. He found that his breathing was slightly labored from whatever he had been dreaming about. Sighing, he stretched his arms before glancing down at the diary before him. At the bottom right corner of the book, he noticed something sticking out. Reaching down he tried to pull whatever it was out from beneath the book. However, it didn't budge; he managed to only move the book. He turned the pages of the book to look at what it was in the book.

Attached to a blank page was a picture of Ed's smiling face. Ed was laughing it the picture as if he was laughing at someone's joke that they had just told him. This made Roy smile slightly as another tear slid down his cheek. To think that someone who looked so happy could run off with no explanation but a letter that said practically nothing of his whereabouts. On the page beside the picture there was another passage written in Ed's childlike handwriting.

_April 14:_

_Al, this is a late entry but I just found this picture here. Remember when you and I took that walk after we got your body back and the cliff we found overlooking the lake? You took a picture of me after telling me one of your hilarious jokes, remember? I do. It was great that day. You had your body back and we were finally happy. Although…you didn't know what I was thinking at the time. I was so happy that you got your body back and that you were happy but I wanted something more. It was a week or so after you took this picture that I brought Roy here. It took me awhile to convince him to meet me here. _

_Al, this is where I told him how I felt. That cliff is where we confessed to each other. It was here that he told me that I meant more to him then anything else and that he would never leave me. I really do love him, Al. I hope one day that I can tell you and you can support us in this but right now, I'm sorry for lying to you about it all. I love this spot, Al, and I love him so much._

He stared at the passage with his eyes wide open. 'The cliff!' Roy stood quickly, dropping the book onto the ground before running out of the hotel. 'Ed, please be okay. I'm coming for you.'

The streets outside the hotel were crowded, making it hard for him to move his way through. He wasn't only looking for a way out of the city; he was looking for the others. In his mind, he knew where Ed way but he didn't want to just run off without telling anyone where he was going. In the crowd to his left, he thought he saw a glimpse of Hughes so he began to push his way that way. Finally he caught up to his friend through the crowd of people.

"Hughes!" Roy said, grabbing Hughes' shoulder and turning him around. "I know where Ed is."

"What? Where is he, Roy?" He asked, sensing the emergency in his voice.

"Just tell Al to go to the cliff, he'll show you," was the reply just before he ran off to the north.

"The cliff?" For a moment Hughes looked really confused until he decided to find Al and tell him the message, perhaps then he would be told about what was going on.

Roy managed to get through the crowd quite easily now that he wasn't looking for anyone. He wanted to get to the cliff and fast, he had no idea what Ed was planning on doing there and he was scared to find out. His feet took him quickly to the north; he hadn't realized that it was in fact this city that Ed had dragged him to that day. It was this city that brought the two apart and it was this city that was going to tear them apart but he wasn't going to allow that. He knew all these ladies from long ago when he was younger, he had no idea they would brag about him still to this day and make up lies about being with him. This is why he hated women, he hated the gossip and now the gossip is tearing him to shreds.

'Ed, please wait for me,' he thought to himself. 'Just a little while longer. I promise I will make it up to you, just give me another chance, Ed.'

His feet slowed when he saw the edge of the forest just to the north of the city. He could feel his heart skipping some beats as he neared the woods. 'I need to get to Ed.'

"Please, Ed, I'm so sorry for everything," Roy said aloud, running through the trees. He knew he was getting close to the spot, he could feel it in his chest. The edge of the woods was coming up and Roy could only a glimpse of the red coat that Ed always wore, even to this day.

"Don't come near me," he heard a familiar voice say.

Roy watched as the red coat began to move and disappear in the distance.

"Ed, please!" He reached the edge of the woods and found Ed standing at the edge of the cliff. His face was stained with tears, glinting in the morning sunlight. "Don't do this, Ed."

"Do what, Roy?" Ed asked, staring up at the sky. "Don't show emotion for what you did to me? Don't cry over a broken heart? Tell me what not to do, Roy!"

Roy watched Ed's movements for a bit before answering. "Don't do anything stupid, Ed, please. We need to talk about the letter you sent me."

"Why, so you can tell me that it's true? That you don't love me anymore or that you've never loved me?" Ed screamed, getting dangerously close to the edge. "I don't want to hear it, Roy!"

A glint of metal caught Roy's eye as he saw Ed's quick movement to transmute his metal arm into a blade. "Don't do it, Ed!"

Ed's arm fell to his side, looking down. "I'm not going to stab myself, Roy," was all his said before his other hand brought up a small gun.

"Ed!" Roy screamed and ran forward. "Stop!"

**BANG! **

**A/N: there is chapter 3 for you. Sorry to end it there but I thought it would be good for a little suspense on the whole thing review please!!**


	4. Do we part in Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby.

**Title: **His Letter

**Pair:** Roy/Ed

**Summary: **(kind of OOC)Roy receives a letter one day from an unlikely source telling him of news he didn't think he would ever hear. A call to Al left his sad, worried and unsure of Ed. What will happen?

THANKS EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING IT I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Warning: **yaoi, Roy/Ed, deathfic

**CHAPTER 4**

By Kumiko

The sound of the gunshot startled Hughes and Al, who were trying to find where Roy had gone. They looked at each other than started off quicker into the trees. Both of them were worried for their friends, neither of them wanted to see their friends die nor brother for that matter. Already they have had enough scares to keep them going for the rest of their lives.

"Hughes, do you think something bad happened?" Al asked, breathing heavily as he led the way to the cliff.

"I don't know, Al, but it didn't sound good."

Roy stood in front of Ed, holding the hand that held the gun into the sky where the bullet had gone. He stared down at the bloodshot golden eyes for a moment before pulling him into a hug. Ed didn't respond at first. At first, nothing happened; they just stood there staring at one another. Then Ed shook out of his stupor and took a step back with Roy still holding his arm.

"Ed, don't do this," Roy whispered, shaking his head. "What you think you know isn't true. I haven't done anything since we've been together. I swear."

Ed shook his head, trying to get his hand away from Roy. "You lied to me," he replied in a cracked voice. "I heard from those girls what you did."

"No! Listen to me," he begged, pulling back on the young man's hand. "I haven't touched anyone else, I promise this. You are the only one I love, Ed! Just please, come back home with me."

"I can't! You betrayed me, Roy," he said, readying the gun again that was now held pointed at Roy. "I love you, Roy, but you betrayed my trust in you. You were my everything, Roy, how could you do this to me?"

"Ed, listen," Roy began this time in a softer tone, trying to get the boy's attention. "Remember the day you left for this mission? I told you that I wanted you back quickly so that I could tell you something very important, remember?"

Right now, Roy was grabbing at straws, he knew the gun was loaded and the chances of him dying were high but he wanted to get Ed to see how he truly felt. There wasn't anything in this world that Roy wasn't prepared to give up if it meant proving to Ed how much he meant to him.

Ed nodded his head, seeming to lighten up.

"Ed, on the day you left, I didn't want you to go," Roy began. "The higher ups told me that it was you who had to go on this mission to find this guy. The day you left it was our anniversary and I wanted to do something special but I couldn't. I was waiting for you to come back so that I could do it properly. Ed, I wanted to ask you to marry me."

Ed's eyes widened when he heard Roy. _Marry me? _He thought to himself, shaking his head. He took a small step forward toward Roy but his foot slipped on the rocks causing him to fall and the gun to go off again. Ed slid off the side of the cliff and the bullet shot right into Roy's chest, despite that, Roy managed to keep a hold of Ed's hand and from falling.

"Roy!?" Ed yelled, looking up into the eyes that held pain and tears.

"It's okay, Ed, just answer me," Roy replied, he could feel the pain in his side growing from the wound the bullet had made. "Will you?"

Tears rushed to Ed's eyes, realizing in his utter stupidity that the man that held him now truly did love him.

"Roy, I love you." Ed said, looking at Roy through glossy eyes. "I'd marry you in a second."

"Good," with that Roy's eyes closed and the grip on Ed's hand loosened, letting him fall down the cliff and into the water below.

As Ed fell, he saw Hughes and his brother overlooking the cliff. Right now he didn't care if died or survived. He felt terrible for what he had done to Roy; he deserved anything that the god of the world decided to give to him. Closing his eyes, he felt the water of the lake engulf him and with one last breath, he was gone.

Hughes and Al had gotten to the pair too late to stop anything. Roy lay on the ground at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water below lifeless. While, they had watched Ed fall into the water without anything they could have done. Al knelt by the edge of the cliff, tears stinging his eyes. Hughes sat beside Roy's body, not daring to move the man who was staring down at his love.

"They truly loved each other, didn't they," Hughes said to himself, more as a statement then a question. "Until the very end, their love lived."

"I don't think it will ever end," Al said, glancing back at the man. Until now, he was completely unaware of the relationship between his brother and the general but it all made sense now. Ed's mood swings and the general's strange behavior. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. Al understood everything now, smiling slightly despite the pain he felt inside. "Now they will be together forever."

Hughes looked back at Al. "Let's take them home."

They spent the night, moving Roy's body back to the hotel and then searching for Ed's body in the water. The two were determined to give them the future that they would have wanted. One together with each other until the end of time and beyond. They informed Riza and Havoc of the outcome of the day and were sad to tell them the ending. With the help of the two others, they figured out what to tell headquarters back in central when they returned with General Roy Mustang and Colonel Edward Elric dead. Two weeks after the incident, a grand funeral was held. Hughes fought for the right to place the two where he thought would be best for them.

Riza, Hughes, Havoc and Al as well as some others stood around the pair of tombstones. They sat atop the tallest hill in the cemetery facing the sunrise. Between the set of tombstones, Riza had planted a rose, a flower that meant so much to love. The group found it to fit the pair that would still be together in death and in love. Slowly the group dissipated, leaving only Al behind to grieve on the graves.

Al turned to leave the gravesite, tears streaming down his face but he was stopped when he something at the end of their graves. Oblivious to those around him, Al watched as it looked as if Ed and Roy stood at their graves looking at each other. They took one another's hand and walked toward the sunset, smiling the entire way.

_The morning light has the scent of hope  
Flowing into the colorful stream _

_This is it, our fingertips touch the handle  
We'll open the door to the future together_

_The echoing sounds of happy bells  
And the winged angel's song is being sung_

_This eternal love continues  
To believe that you are near me_

_But even when I'm crushed inside  
I still love your frequent smiles_

_The most important words  
Come from inside the heart_

_If we attack the rage and sadness together  
Everything will be okay_

_To walk on this eternal road  
Some things are still unclear_

Coming on to our future  
We remember our eternal love

Smiling, Al knew that Ed would be safe now. In the protection of the general and the hearts of all those who love him still.

**A/N: this poem at the end is by **"**William R. Kienitz." Is has sorta the feel I was going for.****Ok well this is the end. Not sure how you guys will like it or what you will think. Please please review this and tell me if it made you cry or whatnot or if you guys don't like it okay?**


End file.
